


Braces

by Deviant_Donghun



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Braces, Dentists, Gen, Ice Cream, virgil and remus are cousins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deviant_Donghun/pseuds/Deviant_Donghun
Summary: Remus needs to get braces and Virgil is there to make it more fun.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962379
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Braces

Remus counted down the days in morbid curiosity. He was told this was going to be good or him but he wasn’t sure how forcibly moving his teeth to be more aesthetically pleasing could be good. He liked the look of a perfect smile but also liked the way his own smile looked, especially now that his final adult tooth had come in nicely.

Either way, today was the day he was getting braces. Roman didn’t need them as his teeth were already fine. Remus scowled at the thought. Of course Roman had perfect teeth to go along with his perfect grades and perfect social skills. Roman just had to be the better son.

“Whatcha thinking about, stinker?” Virgil’s voice brought Remus out of his thoughts. Virgil was Remus’ favorite older cousin that had already gotten braces.

“Nothing.” Remus crossed his arms, ignoring Virgil’s gaze in the rearview mirror.

Virgil chuckled. “It doesn’t sound like nothing, sea squirt. But if you say so, then it is.”

Remus didn’t speak for a few minutes until they pulled up at the dentist’s office and Virgil turned the car off. “Virge, does it hurt?”

Virgil turned to look at him, face as serious as possible. “Not in the slightest. It’s slightly uncomfortable after they’re on for the first few weeks. Some people have reported soreness in the gums but it also went away after a while. The biggest pain of it is the amount of food you have to avoid.”

Remus’ eyes widened. “You have to give up food?!"

Virgil’s lips twitched but he didn’t laugh. “No, only certain types of food. I’ll give you the full list later but we’ve gotta go now.” He opened his door and waited for Remus to scramble out of the car and take his hand, Remus’ nine year old fingers curling around only three of Virgil’s nineteen year old fingers as they headed inside.

Virgil was right in the fact that the procedure itself was painless. Remus only felt a little discomfort and some soreness like he was told. Virgil bundled him back into the car but instead of taking him home, took him to the local ice cream store. He smiled conspiratorially at Remus when they pulled into the lot. 

Remus frowned. “Why are we here? Shouldn’t we be going home?”

Virgil smiled, unbuckling and turning to face his cousin. “I thought you’d like a treat after doing such a good job in there. You sat still and took it like a champ. So, I thought a reward was in order, plus, the doctor actually recommends that you eat ice cream to help with the soreness. So, you wanna go in?”

Remus shot out of the car but waited at the building for Virgil, who was smiling and laughing as he caught up. They pulled the heavy door open together and Remus shivered as they entered the cold interior. Remus grinned, feeling the braces catch on his lips a bit as they pulled up but not caring as he ran to wait in line, looking at all the different flavors. 

Virgil put a hand on his shoulder, leaning down to be heard over the bustle. “Have you decided yet?”

Remus nodded, smiling. “Cherry cordial with kisses. It sounds like it’s got alcohol!”

Virgil chuckled, his hand ruffling his cousin's hair. “I don’t think it does but you can have it.”

Remus looked up at him. “What are you getting?”

“Love potion #31.”

They got their ice cream and sat in the parlor, chatting while they ate it. Virgil made sure to go through the list of foods Remus wasn’t supposed to eat and put it in Remus’ bag to give to his mother later. Handing the kid a napkin, Virgil laughed. “You’ve got quite the mess going there, champ.”

Remus giggled and cleaned up before Virgil took him home, stopping in briefly to give Remus’ mom the rundown and a quick hello before leaving. Remus sat in the living room and did some homework, smiling at the day he’d had.


End file.
